Draconix
Beginnings Two Mortals, LoneWolf and BigBear, found themselves caught up in the maelstrom of the undead. They took up hold in an abandoned tower in White Ridge during the Age of Undead. Working tirelessly to stave the undead waves while gathering resources for themselves, the Mortals were finally able to make a footing and began to fight back. As the blight of the undead retreated, the two mortals were able to seek a more strategic location, and formed Draconix. Rise to Power Draconix's wealth grew steadily, leading to the purchase of a shop plot within the City of the Ancients (now the City of the Dead) as well as several plots in the outskirts. Bigbear and the Draconix shop were known for buying and selling anything; building blocks, enchanting materials, potions, food, weapons and armour. She was known to be generous with her wealth, buying several shop plots for other factions who were struggling to start up and often times seen sharing food with those in need. Draconix's wealth did not go unnoticed by other larger factions, and they found themselves constantly under threat of attack. With large land claims and so few people to hold them, Draconix turned to Ethendel, a Demigod and the Lord of War, for aid. To please the Demigod, Draconix built a PvP arena outside of the Ancient City, so he could be entertained by the Mortals fights. This earned LoneWolf to be named Ethendel's Champion, having a godly sword bestowed upon him. LoneWolf used this sword in battle, never falling in any challenged matches. The Shadow Tome After the discovery of the Shadow Tome's location, the Mortals of the age fought to keep control of it. After it passed through the hands of several different factions, Draconix obtained the Tome. Several attempts were made to have the tome stolen to no effect. Feeling the dreadful energy radiate from the tome, and fearing its awful power, Draconix knew they had a responsibility to keep it out of the hands of Mortals, including themselves. To avoid temptation of reading or using the tome, Draconix set to work on making an obsidian maze below the ocean floor under their base. There, the Tome would lay for several weeks until it mysteriously disappeared from the Mortal realm. Decline After the fall of Ironheart to Terth's Rift and the evacuation to Ironhammer, Bigbear knew she could no longer condone the bloodshed of mortals fighting amongst themselves. In the early days of the Age of Darkness, she gave up leadership of Draconix and formed Lotus; a peaceful faction for trading and helping newly awakened mortals in that terrible cold. After Bigbear's death, LoneWolf was filled with grief, and was rarely heard or seen from again. It has been said that LoneWolf still inhabits the Draconix Base, hoarding his loot like a dragon, making sure to keep the treasured goods from the hands of Mortals. Leaders BigBearmeat oXLoneWolfXo Officers Concrete Gamma52 Members who passed through Draconix AMarinesRifle Belli_Rex Candyguy3301 Dragon_Duff Imeois Snowball_CMX